icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2002 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 5th | MVP = Wade Dubielewicz | MVPTeam = Denver | Attendance = 75,151 | prevseason_year = 2001 | prevseason_link = 2001 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2003 | nextseason_link = 2003 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2002 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 43rd conference playoff in league history and 49th season where a WCHA champion was crowned. The 2002 tournament was played between March 8 and March 16, 2002 at five conference arenas and the Xcel Energy Center in St. Paul, Minnesota, the home of the NHL's Minnesota Wild. By winning the tournament, Denver was awarded the Broadmoor Trophy and received the Western Collegiate Hockey Association's automatic bid to the 2002 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The first round of the postseason tournament featured a best-of-three games format. All ten conference schools participated in the tournament with teams seeded No. 1 through No. 10 according to their final conference standing, with a tiebreaker system used to seed teams with an identical number of points accumulated. The top five seeded teams each earned home ice and hosted one of the lower seeded teams. The winners of the first round series advanced to the Xcel Energy Center for the WCHA Final Five, the collective name for the quarterfinal, semifinal, and championship rounds. The Final Five uses a single-elimination format. Teams were re-seeded No. 1 through No. 5 according to the final regular season conference standings, with the top three teams automatically advancing to the semifinals. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Teams are reseeded after the first round March 8–9 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='Denver' | RD1-score1-1='5' | RD1-score1-2='8' | RD1-score1-3=– | RD1-seed2=10 | RD1-team2=Michigan Tech | RD1-score2-1=1 | RD1-score2-2=1 | RD1-score2-3=– | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='St. Cloud State' | RD1-score3-1='5'* | RD1-score3-2='6' | RD1-score3-3=– | RD1-seed4=9 | RD1-team4=Minnesota-Duluth | RD1-score4-1=4 | RD1-score4-2=3 | RD1-score4-3=– | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Minnesota' | RD1-score5-1='7' | RD1-score5-2='4'* | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=8 | RD1-team6=North Dakota | RD1-score6-1=4 | RD1-score6-2=3 | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='Colorado College' | RD1-score7-1='6' | RD1-score7-2='1' | RD1-score7-3=— | RD1-seed8=7 | RD1-team8=Alaska-Anchorage | RD1-score8-1=1 | RD1-score8-2=0 | RD1-score8-3=— | RD1-seed9=5 | RD1-team9='Wisconsin' | RD1-score9-1='3'* | RD1-score9-2='7' | RD1-score9-3=— | RD1-seed10=6 | RD1-team10=Minnesota State-Mankato | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2=3 | RD1-score10-3=— | RD2='Quarterfinal' March 14 | RD2-seed1=4 | RD2-team1='Colorado College' | RD2-score1='3'* | RD2-seed2=5 | RD2-team2=Wisconsin | RD2-score2=2 | RD3='Semifinals' March 15 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='Denver' | RD3-score1='3' | RD3-seed2=4 | RD3-team2=Colorado College | RD3-score2=0 | RD3-seed3=2 | RD3-team3=St. Cloud State | RD3-score3=1 | RD3-seed4=3 | RD3-team4='Minnesota' | RD3-score4='4' | RD4='Championship' March 16 | RD4-seed1=1 | RD4-team1='Denver' | RD4-score1='5' | RD4-seed2=3 | RD4-team2=Minnesota | RD4-score2=2 | RD5='Third place' | RD5-seed1=2 | RD5-team1=St. Cloud State | RD5-score1=1 | RD5-seed2=4 | RD5-team2='Colorado College' | RD5-score2='2' }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (1) Denver vs. (10) Michigan Tech |score1 = 5 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/top-seeded-pioneers-cruise-past-huskies/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Fulghum, Bull) Greg Keith - 15:19 (Bull, MacKenzie) Jussi Halme - GW - 19:36 |1-2-1 = (Adams) Chris Paradise - 19:05 |1-2-2 = 15:10 - Frank Werner (Markham) |1-3-1 = (James, Vines) Chris Paradise - 04:07 (Foster, Weber) David Neale - 17:16 |goalie1-1 = Wade Dubielewicz ( 13 saves / 14 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Cam Ellsworth ( 35 saves / 40 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 8 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/09/pioneers-roll-to-st-paul/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Foster, Paradise) Connor James - 07:54 (Weber, Dubielewicz) David Neale - GW - 11:26 |2-2-1 = (Ulanski, MacKenzie) Lukas Dora - 00:18 (Doell, James) Greg Barber - 04:31 (Caldwell, Foster) Chris Paradise - PP - 13:25 |2-3-1 = (Foster, Neale) Matt Weber - 08:53 (Foster) David Neale - 10:36 (Caldwell, Ulanski) Kevin Doell - PP - 19:56 |2-3-2 = 18:39 - Colin Murphy |goalie2-1 = Wade Dubielewicz ( 18 saves / 18 shots ) / Andy Lemelin ( 0 saves / 1 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Cam Ellsworth ( 23 saves / 31 shots ) |series = Denver won series 2–0}} (2) St. Cloud State vs. (9) Minnesota-Duluth |score1 = 5 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/huskies-turn-back-the-clock/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 18:15 - Drew Otten (Petruic, Nelson) |1-2-1 = (Doyle, Iannazzo) Peter Szabo - 01:45 (DiCasmirro, Hartigan) Joe Motzko - PP - 11:23 (Cullen, Motzko) Mark Hartigan - PP - 11:56 |1-2-2 = 04:20 - Drew Otten (Francisco, Geisler) 12:14 - Andy Reierson (Nelson, Anderson) |1-3-1 = (Motzko, Eastman) Matt Gens - 11:02 |1-3-2 = 16:52 - Mark Carlson (Geisler, Francisco) |1-4-1 = (Malone, Cullen) Matt Gens - GW - 17:39 |goalie1-1 = Dean Weasler ( 36 saves / 40 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Rob Anderson ( 31 saves / 37 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 6 – 3 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/09/hartigan-carries-st-cloud-to-final-five/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Meyer, Brooks) Ryan Malone - 03:50 (Hartigan, Finger) Joe Cullen - PP - 06:09 (DiCasmirro, LaMere) Mark Hartigan - 17:07 |2-1-2 = 18:44 - Junior Lessard (Nelson, Geisler) |2-2-1 = (Hartigan, Motzko) Joe Cullen - GW - 07:33 |2-3-1 = (Hartigan, Motzko) Nate DiCasmirro - PP - 10:26 (DiCasmirro, Gens) Mark Hartigan - PP - 15:17 |2-3-2 = 08:40 - PP - Mark Carlson (Hambly, Geisler) 18:44 - PP - Judd Medak (Francisco, Reierson) |goalie2-1 = Jake Moreland ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Rob Anderson ( 20 saves / 26 shots ) |series = St. Cloud State won series 2–0}} (3) Minnesota vs. (8) North Dakota |score1 = 7 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/gophers-dominate-game-one/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Anthony, Riddle) John Pohl - 02:17 (Anthony, Pohl) Troy Riddle - 04:57 |1-2-1 = (Riddle, Pohl) Nick Anthony - GW - 00:18 (Koalska, Wendell) Barry Tallackson - 02:59 (Leopold, Martin) John Pohl - PP - 04:02 (Welch, Taffe) Keith Ballard - 06:08 |1-2-2 = 11:28 - Tim Skarperud |1-3-1 = (Potulny) Jeff Taffe - 10:42 |1-3-2 = 16:45 - Rory McMahon (Hale) |goalie1-1 = Adam Hauser ( 21 saves / 23 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Josh Siembida ( 24 saves / 30 shots ) / Andy Kollar ( 15 saves / 16 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 4 – 3 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/09/ballard-sends-gophers-to-final-five/ |won2 = 1 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 01:10 - SH - Rory McMahon (Hale) |2-2-1 = (Martin) Dan Welch - 01:15 (Taffe, Welch) Jordan Leopold - 12:02 |2-2-2 = 19:46 - Ryan Bayda |2-3-1 = Jeff Taffe - 07:21 |2-3-2 = 18:53 - EA PP - Chad Mazurak (Bayda, Lundbohm) |2-4-1 = (Tallackson) Keith Ballard - GW - 18:36 |goalie2-1 = Adam Hauser ( 30 saves / 33 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Andy Kollar ( 48 saves / 52 shots ) |series = Minnesota won series 2–0}} (4) Minnesota State vs. (7) Alaska-Anchorage |score1 = 6 – 1 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Preissing, Kim) Peter Sejna - PP - 17:59 |1-2-1 = (Sejna, Preissing) Jesse Heerema - GW - 13:31 (Clarke, Liebel) Alex Kim - 15:36 |1-2-2 = 10:11 - Ryan Young |1-3-1 = (Cullen) Jesse Heerema - 00:39 Noah Clarke - 01:14 (Cullen, Clarke) Peter Sejna - 08:01 |goalie1-1 = Jeff Sanger ( 21 saves / 22 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Kevin Reiter ( 39 saves / 45 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 1 – 0 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Kim, Clarke) Tom Preissing - GW - 10:51 |goalie2-1 = Jeff Sanger ( 16 saves / 16 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Chris King ( 31 saves / 32 shots ) |series = Colorado College won series 2–0}} (5) Wisconsin vs. (6) Minnesota State-Mankato Quarterfinal (4) Colorado College vs. (5) Wisconsin |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/14/sejna-cc-end-sauer-era-at-uw/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Cullen) Colin Stuart - 17:35 |1-2-2 = 03:49 - Rene Bourque (Leavitt, Boeser) |1-3-1 = (Stuart, Cullen) Chris Hartsburg - 14:49 |1-3-2 = 18:29 - Matt Doman (Davyduke, Wozniewski) |1-4-1 = (Cullen) Peter Sejna - GW - 00:53 |goalie1-1 = Jeff Sanger ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Kabotoff ( 17 saves / 20 shots )}} Semifinals (1) Denver vs. (4) Colorado College |score1 = 3 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/15/dubielewicz-backstops-du-to-wcha-title-game/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Ulanski, Dora) Chris Paradise - GW - 08:38 |1-2-1 = Greg Keith - 14:10 |1-3-1 = (Ulanski) Chris Paradise - 12:10 |goalie1-1 = Wade Dubielewicz ( 26 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeff Sanger ( 26 saves / 29 shots )}} (2) St. Cloud State vs. (3) Minnesota |score1 = 1 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/15/gophers-power-way-to-wcha-final/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 00:55 - Jordan Leopold (Riddle, Pohl) |1-2-2 = 19:43 - GW - Troy Riddle (Pohl, Fleming) |1-3-1 = (Szabo, Eastman) Ryan Malone - PP - 11:32 |1-3-2 = 00:35 - Jeff Taffe (DeMarchi, Leopold) 07:03 - PP - Matt Koalska (Riddle, Tallackson) |goalie1-1 = Jake Moreland ( 22 saves / 26 shots ) / Dean Weasler ( 7 saves / 7 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Adam Hauser ( 26 saves / 27 shots )}} Third Place (2) St. Cloud State vs. (4) Colorado College |score1 = 1 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/16/sanger-cc-help-tourney-hopes-with-third-place-victory/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Hendricks, Cullen) Colin Peters - 05:02 |1-1-2 = 06:39 - Richard Petiot (Sejna, Heerema) |1-2-2 = 03:48 - GW PP - Chris Hartsburg (Stuart, Canzanello) |goalie1-1 = Dean Weasler ( 23 saves / 25 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeff Sanger ( 35 saves / 36 shots )}} Championship (1) Denver vs. (3) Minnesota |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/16/mvp-dubielewicz-pioneers-grab-wcha-title/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Caldwell, Paradise) David Neale - PP - 03:32 |1-2-1 = (Cook, Dora) Kevin Ulanski - 01:29 Max Bull - GW - 04:03 |1-2-2 = 02:29 - Keith Ballard (Tallackson, Koalska) 13:38 - Troy Riddle (Angell, Tallackson) |1-3-1 = (James, Doell) Greg Barber - 08:11 (Barber) Kevin Doell - EN - 19:15 |goalie1-1 = Wade Dubielewicz ( 38 saves / 40 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Adam Hauser ( 22 saves / 26 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Troy Riddle (Minnesota) *F Chris Paradise (Denver) *F Mark Cullen (Colorado College) *D Jordan Leopold (Minnesota) *D Ryan Caldwell (Denver) *G Wade Dubielewicz* (Denver) * Most Valuable Player(s) See also *Western Collegiate Hockey Association men's champions References External links *WCHA.com *2001–02 WCHA Standings *2001–02 NCAA Standings Category:2002 in hockey Category:Western Collegiate Hockey Association